Roses
by losttimelady
Summary: Set after Doomsday. One shot. tenth doctor, sweet, sad. hope you like it.


_It is with great pleasure that I can use the name 'Doctor Who' to convey this story that I hope you will like. I would like to make the point, at this point, that I therefore do NOT own 'Doctor Who' so please don't tell the BBC. Nah, with any luck they'd like my story too. _

Roses

In front of Canary Warf a large crowd had gathered. Standing on a tall podium, the massive structure of Torchwood tower above her, former PM Harriet Jones prepared to make her speech. "Man has faced many enemies from the stars." Harriet began, her voice not carrying her usual air of confidence. "But never have we been in the cross-fire of an inter-alien war. But we have been united in a common front, at a great price. We have lost our mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, friends and acquaintances. However they will not be forgotten."

"It is with great honour that I unveil this monument so that future generations will know of their sacrifice." Harriet stepped back and taking the rope that hung next to her, she unveiled the monument. A solemn applause went up as the cloth fell. The memorial was a metallic globe with hundreds of names engraved into the metal. The plinth was solid black granite, carved into it, images of tiny fighting figures. Darleks, Cybermen, humans.

The crowd took in the view and soon enough began to file away as Harriet got down from the podium. She sighed, _where had the Doctor been then?_ She thought angrily. It had been over half a year since the invasion, the war, and the hollow victory. No one knew how, or why. They all just, disappeared. Sucked into the sky. She watched the crowd part and saw a solitary figure with his back to her approach the monument. He ran his fingers over the sphere as it looking for something. He stopped, and then knelt at the base of the monument, his long, camel coat spread around him.

"Remembered here are all those who were lost at the hands of the aliens in the London." The man quoted the plaque on the memorial as a whisper, unaware that Harriet was right behind him. In his hands he'd been carrying a bunch of flowers. Placing them at the base of the monument he stood up, and turned slowly. Shoulders slumped, not that particular man's usual attitude. "Doctor!" Harriet squeaked, speechless for what else to say.

"Good speech." The Doctor said to her, eyes dark with sadness. "Shame I never got a mention." He muttered with a weak smile.

"So you…?" Harriet began.

"Yeah, got rid of the Cybermen and the Darleks if that's what you mean." The Doctor said, voice hollow, carrying an air of regret and sadness. "Where's Rose?" Harriet asked, looking around, trying to spot the girl who had helped her save Earth, twice! "Gone." The Doctor whispered. "Did she, die in the fight?"

"No, it's worse than that… She." But he broke off, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry Doctor." Harriet whispered touching his arm gingerly.

"What for?"

"For everything Doctor." Harriet said with a sob. And both the Doctor and Harriet knew what she meant. The Doctor smiled, and Harriet knew he must have forgiven her.

"I've got to go." The Doctor said abruptly and walked slowly off to a blue box she could see on the edge of the courtyard, and in the back of her mind remembered it distantly from that Christmas just go. She watched as it disappeared with an ancient moan that echoed over the crowds. She turned to look at the flowers the Doctor had left. A dozen red roses. Pinned onto the cellophane was a card which Harriet plucked of and read.

"Dearest Rose. When I first met you I was alone. And now I am alone again. I loved you like a sister, a daughter, a wife and a friend. I will never forget you, because I hope that you will not forget me. I never said it, but you know that I love you. Yours. Doctor." Harriet read aloud as a whisper.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Harriet slipped the card into her pocket. She wasn't going to let such a secret and beautiful goodbye be just thrown away, and lost on passers-by.


End file.
